


Дождь

by Gercog, leosapiens, WTF Marvel Big Three 2018 (marvelbigthree)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Civil War, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gercog/pseuds/Gercog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosapiens/pseuds/leosapiens, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelbigthree/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20Big%20Three%202018
Summary: После Войны Бесконечности, Баки Барнс и Стив Роджерс наконец обретают семью, а один из них даже спокойную жизнь





	Дождь

«Family, stability... The guy who wanted all that went in the ice 75 years ago. I think someone else came out».  
Steve Rogers, Age of Ultron  
“Семья, стабильность… Парень, хотевший все это, пропал во льдах 75 лет назад. Я думаю, вышел оттуда кто-то другой.  
Стив Роджерс, Эра Альтрона

Небо затянуло серыми тучами. По стеклу мягко барабанили тугие капли, почти такие же крупные, как те, что катились из глаз мальчика всего пару минут назад. Теперь он спал, пристроившись на руках у отца, мягкий баритон которого все еще негромко выводил старый куплет:  
— Дождь, дождь, уходи, возвращаться погоди, крошка Джо хочет играть, прекращай уж поливать...  
Однообразная песенка незаметно влекла его самого куда-то в детство, туда, где мать, тихонько постукивая пальцами по окну, за которым простирался дождливый Бруклин, утешала ей мелкого Баки, а он — насупив брови и обиженно поджав губы — неодобрительно взирал на враждебную воду, вставшую между ним и законно положенными каждому мальчишке играми во дворе.  
— _Крошка Бак хочет играть..._ — голос матери, звучавший в голове, пропал, забитый звуком мотора снаружи. Баки напрягся, всего на секунду, просто потому что не делать этого не умел, но тут же расслабился, продолжая мурлыкать песенку так и не проснувшемуся сыну. Звук был знакомый — привычный Харлей, отлаженный им самим до ровного гула мотора, остановился возле крыльца. Походку его владельца стало слышно только на ступеньках: даже слух суперсолдата не мог различить шаги на мягкой, влажной траве у дома, особенно под дождем.  
Он не прекратил петь: не столько потому что это нужно было спящему Джо, сколько не желая беспокоить поднимающегося в дом Стива внезапной тишиной. Обычно в это время Джо вылетел бы уже из дверей, карабкаясь на плечи любимого папочки, подхваченный сильными руками смеющегося Стива.  
Судя по шагам, Стив чуть подволакивал правую ногу, а это значило что не успевшая зажить за время пути травма была весьма серьезной. Баки едва заметно нахмурился: при мысли о постоянной опасности, которой Стив регулярно себя подвергал, под ложечкой противно затянуло. Но убеждать того прекратить было бесполезно, это он уяснил уже слишком давно.  
— Я знаю эту шаманскую песню, — сообщил Стив, наконец появившись в дверном проеме. Он успел снять куртку и ботинки, и только джинсы его все еще были мокрыми насквозь. Лицо его озарилось _особенной_ улыбкой, предназначавшейся только для таких моментов, только им двоим. — Мы с мамой успешно разгоняли ей тучи.  
— Пока не работает, — усмехнулся Баки. — Но это и к лучшему, у меня клубника на грядках вянет.  
— Диссидент, — рассмеялся Стив, подойдя и опускаясь рядом на одно колено, слегка поморщившись от боли. Припал холодными губами к скуле Баки, нежно потерся об него влажным лбом.  
— Унеси в кровать, — Баки кивнул на сопящего ему в плечо Джо, — Может, распогодится к тому времени, как проснется.  
Стив согласно кивнул, аккуратно сгреб сына с рук Баки и унес в детскую. Баки поднялся, пошел следом. Он любил наблюдать за тем, как Стив пристраивает ребенка на подушке, подтыкает одеяло и весь словно становится мягче, спокойнее. Какой-то неуловимый груз падал в эти моменты с его плеч, и от вида этого у Баки тоже теплело на душе.  


* * *

  
Четыре года назад, стоя посреди разрухи и хаоса, усталый, грязный, покрытый потеками собственной и чужой крови, Стив вдруг посмотрел на Баки внимательным, оценивающим взглядом и сказал:  
— Выходи за меня замуж.  
Баки, слишком разбитый, чтобы даже удивиться, задумчиво кивнул. Действительно, почему бы и нет. В качестве предложения руки и сердца развалины Нью-Йорка ничем не хуже кольца в бокале шампанского.  
— Ладно, — согласился он, спустя небольшую паузу. Стив облегченно выдохнул, словно ответ мог бы быть другим.  
Они поженились два дня спустя, в небольшой, чудом выжившей пресвитерианской церкви на Манхэттене. Одна ее стена была завалена обломками обрушившегося здания, стоявшего по соседству, но кирпичное здание церкви, знакомое им обоим с детства, выстояло. Стеклам повезло меньше, и внутри теперь было прохладно, но никто из присутствовавших не жаловался. В первых рядах сидели все, кто защищал с ними накануне планету. Баки знал не все их лица и не все их имена, только названия команд: Мстители, Защитники, Стражи и специально прибывший для них в Нью-Йорк Т’Чалла, оставивший на время собственную полуразрушенную страну. На задних рядах благоговейно молчали обычные прихожане церкви: слух о том, что два суперсолдата собираются связать себя узами брака, распространился как лесной пожар, а Стив никого удалиться не просил. Ему, казалось, вообще было все равно, кто еще находится в зале кроме них двоих. Что-то было в его глазах неспокойное, какой-то нездоровый блеск, тревожность. Он словно цеплялся за эту свадьбу, как за якорь, и, казалось, боялся упустить момент, будто не верил, что завтра наступит. Баки отлично понимал его, как, впрочем, наверно, и остальные собравшиеся. То, что им всем удалось выжить и находиться теперь тут, в существующем еще Нью-Йорке, в почти не разрушенном здании конца девятнадцатого века, не воспринималось как что-то само собой разумеющееся. Всего этого могло бы и не быть сегодня и, может, не будет завтра. Но думать так было нельзя, а значит, нужны были планы на будущее. Обещание любить и поддерживать, пока смерть не разлучит их, так, будто впереди еще много лет и завтра существует, было прыжком в пропасть и одновременно светом в конце тоннеля.  
Старк настоял на смокингах, хотя сами они были готовы заключать брак хоть в куртках, хоть в боевых костюмах. Церемония прошла быстро, стремительно, как и положено падению в пропасть — и вот они уже целовались под слова «поцелуйте мужа», слишком яростно и голодно для столь публичного действа, а потом принимали поздравления и _благодарность_ от незнакомых людей, и это было так странно, что Баки казалось: он упал в кроличью нору и попал в другой, безумный мир, в котором ему не нужно было скрываться и где он был кем-то, кто заслуживал хоть чего-то хорошего. Вот-вот он моргнет, и окажется, что люди вокруг — всего лишь карты, а он заснул на метафорическом солнцепеке, и все это было мороком, а впереди снова смерть, кровь, тревога, одиночество. Ему хотелось вцепиться в Стива и не отпускать его никогда, но вместо этого он неуверенно улыбался окружающим и старался делать вид, что все в порядке.  


* * *

  
Ощущение это не прошло и год спустя. Город восстанавливался вокруг них, Земля постепенно приходила в себя, но в лицах окружающих людей Баки видел все тот же страх, что и в глазах у Стива. Они подошли слишком близко к краю, все это понимали, и почва под ногами казалась зыбкой. «Интересно, — думал иногда Баки, возвращаясь с очередного задания, — можно ли вылечить от ПТСР целую планету». Вот теперь Гидре было бы где развернуться, боли вокруг было достаточно, а порядка как-то маловато. Стив и Старк казались двумя сторонами одной монеты: два напуганных глубоко внутри человека, пытающихся убедить всех остальных, что они идут правильной дорогой. Старк шутил, пытаясь разрядить обстановку, но глаза у него были такие, словно вот-вот рухнет небо. Они с Пеппер так и не поженились, хотя продолжали встречаться. То ли Баки и Стив сбили их с толку своей стремительной свадьбой, то ли шаткость мира не позволяла перейти эту грань. Стив уделял внимание всем и каждому, казался незыблемо уверенным в грядущем светлом будущем и месте в нем для обновленного состава Мстителей, но ночами его колотило от кошмаров, а Баки прижимал его к себе, шептал глупые обещания и сам не верил ни одному из них. А под годовщину свадьбы вдруг понял, что устал, невыносимо и бесповоротно. Бросить Стива бороться в одиночестве он не мог никак, но бесконечные сражения с людьми, которые стремились воспользоваться тяжелым состоянием планеты и оставшимися инопланетными технологиями, чтобы захватить власть в отдельно взятых регионах, и инопланетянами, все еще лезшими в оставленные Таносом прорехи, подтачивали его оставшиеся ресурсы, и ему казалось: еще вот-вот — и он рухнет окончательно. Нескончаемая борьба, не ведущая ни к чему. Кто-то должен был заниматься всем этим, но Баки совсем перестал понимать, почему это должен быть именно он. Кроме одного. Стив. Стив был там, ему нужно было быть там, нужно было делать что-то, это поддерживало его, давало ему силы. Стив был другим человеком, совсем не таким, как сам Баки. А Баки обещал любить и поддерживать его, пока смерть не разлучит их. Не год назад, куда раньше.  
И вот теперь, почти столетие спустя, ему начало казаться, что он не выдерживает.  


* * *

  
В тот день, когда жизнь их так кардинально изменилась, Баки почти было поверил, что дошел до конца своей линии. Миссия была тривиальной — зачистка очередной базы Гидры, которая все пыталась донести свой порядок через боль планеты. База была крупной, но особых сюрпризов не ожидалось, и их было пятеро: Сэм, Баки, Стив, Нат и Клинт.  
Баки и Стив были ударной силой с разных сторон базы, и когда Баки встретился лицом к лицу с надвигающейся смертью, Сэм оказался ему не подмогой.  
Неизвестный, появившийся из недр базы, был крупнее Стива, светловолосым, стремительным и хорошо вооруженным. Лицо его было скрыто маской, на глазах — тактические очки, но дернуло тревожный звоночек в груди что-то другое, совершенно неуловимое. Впрочем, времени на раздумья не было. Баки прыгнул за угол, выстрелил, одновременно запросив поддержку с воздуха, и тут же обнаружил катящуюся к ногам световую гранату. Успел только отпрыгнуть и зажмуриться, когда яркая вспышка резанула по глазам даже сквозь сомкнутые веки, дезориентировав ровно на секунду, а в следующее мгновение сильный удар под колени опрокинул Баки на землю. В правую ладонь больно впилось бетонное крошево, Баки резко перевернулся на спину, действуя исключительно по наитию, и выставил перед собой металлическую руку — как раз вовремя, чтобы отбить устремленное к горлу лезвие ножа.  
Перед глазами все еще плясали яркие блики, мешая сосредоточиться, но Баки бил не глядя, стараясь перехватить и заблокировать левой рукой запястья суперсолдата. Когда получилось, Баки невольно оскалился, уверенный в своем преимуществе, но тут пластины надсадно взвыли и прогнулись под напором противника, оказавшегося слишком тяжелым и сильным. Он нависал над Баки, с каждым судорожным выдохом последнего приближаясь все ближе, так что можно было рассмотреть глаза за толстым полупрозрачным пластиком очков, и от этого взгляда внутри все обмирало, а низ живота неприятно тянуло из-за смутного чувства узнавания. Баки захрипел и попытался скинуть с себя противника, но только усугубил свое положение, и лезвие ножа уже почти коснулось горла, когда появился Сэм — спланировал вниз по диагонали, перегруппировался и ударил суперсолдата ногами в бок, скидывая его с Баки. Правда, в последний момент гидрант успел всадить в его ногу предназначавшийся Барнсу нож и крепко за него ухватиться, так что в итоге все трое кубарем покатились по изрытому трещинами асфальту.  
Гидрант кинулся на Сэма, походя, одним ударом сломав его левое крыло. Следующий удар сокрушительного кулака должен был проломить Сэму череп, но Баки успел перехватить руку противника и заломить ее назад. Гидрант, словно не чувствуя боль в вывихнутом плече, ловко извернулся, ухватил Баки за одежду и опрокинул на землю, впечатав головой в кирпичную стену. Снова насел сверху и принялся бить по голове, методично и тяжело обрушивая удары. Баки даже отбиваться не стал, потому что с гидранта слетела маска, и он увидел его лицо, и противное чувство узнавания захлестнуло с новой силой, лишая последних сил. Словно что-то важное надломилось внутри — та самая хрупкая вера в завтра и то, что этот мир еще может спастись. Баки не мог понять, что же такое он увидел в этом правильном лице и серых, холодных глазах, мысли все никак не хотели сложить воедино кусочки пазла, но он не мог ударить этого человека в ответ. Просто не мог.  
Очередной удар в уже превратившееся в месиво лицо Баки мог бы закончить дело, но тут в голову его противника ударило сзади безжалостным металлом, тот пошатнулся и оглянулся на новую угрозу. Сквозь стекающую в глаза кровь, Баки мог видеть, как Стив, пересекший плац за считанные мгновения, сбил суперсолдата Гидры с ног и они покатились по полу. Баки попытался подняться и не смог: сознание ускользало, сил не было совсем. На его глазах Стив, более свежий и не настолько израненный, успешно оседлал противника и теперь избивал его кулаками. Лицо у него было таким, что Баки вдруг ясно понял, что он не остановится. Страх, копившийся годами, перешел в ярость и выплескивался теперь смертельной волной на незнакомца, грозившего отобрать у Стива самое дорогое. И Баки все никак не мог понять, соскальзывая куда-то в темную, холодную пропасть, почему это не должно было произойти, ни в коем случае. Он смотрел на знакомую ямочку на подбородке поверженного бойца Гидры, и когда кусочки пазла наконец сложились в _понимание_ , глаза суперсолдата уже были закрыты, тело обмякло, а Стив рычал как раненый медведь, продолжая месить его лицо кулаком, придерживая второй рукой за шиворот. Появившаяся позади него Наташа кричала ему что-то, чего Баки не слышал, только видел, как шевелятся ее губы, как искажается лицо. Он рванулся вперед и закричал сам, срываясь вдруг на панику, выскальзывая из почти нахлынувшего небытия:  
— Стив, НЕТ! — и подкошенный этим усилием провалился в темноту, не увидев уже, как Стив выронил бездыханное тело на пол, выпрямился, дрожа от гнева и нахлынувшей истерики, как Наташа обняла его за плечи, и он разрыдался вдруг, беспомощно и надрывно, утыкаясь лицом в ее плечо.  
Когда Баки пришел в себя, уже в джете, Стив сидел рядом, держал его за руку, и лицо у него было как на похоронах — траурное, бледное. Баки сжал его пальцы в ответ, насколько хватило сил. В голове крутился какой-то вопрос, нужно было что-то узнать, но он никак не мог его сформировать. Беспокойно обшарив глазами пространство джета, он увидел _связанное_ , а значит _живое_ тело поверженного противника, и, облегченно выдохнув, вновь провалился в забытье.  


* * *

  
— Вы шутите? — мрачно поинтересовался Стив, переводя взгляд с Тони на Брюса и обратно. Баки видел, как Роджерс избегает смотреть на заключенного в камере гидранта. Того, для верности, усадили в до боли знакомое кресло, и от одного взгляда в тот угол к горлу подкатывала противная тошнота. Но Баки, в отличие от Стива, взгляд не отводил.  
Гидрант оправился, даже быстрее, чем сам Баки. Когда, три дня назад, его только привезли в лабораторию на одной из чудом сохранившихся баз ЩИТа, его лицо напоминало отбивную и никто не сомневался, что приходить в себя загадочное оружие Гидры будет минимум неделю. Но нет, сейчас на его гладком, непривычном, но знакомом лице красовалось лишь несколько бледных синяков. Ни шрамов, ни переломов — ничего. Баки поднял руку и провел пальцами по собственной все еще распухшей скуле. Было больно и заживать будет еще как минимум пару дней, хотя ему-то досталось куда меньше, чем его противнику.  
Сам заключенный смотрел в пол, низко опустив голову. Лицо у него было растерянным и застывшим, словно все происходящее его изумляло и было слишком странным, чтобы понять.  
— О, я бы _хотел_ шутить на эту тему, Роджерс, поверь мне, — Тони покачал головой и нервным жестом свернул летающие перед ними экраны с данными, исключительно для того, чтобы уставиться Стиву прямо в глаза. — Но я не могу. То есть пойми всю серьезность момента. Я. Не могу. Шутить. Потому что Гидра в этот раз превзошла саму себя по мерзости и то, что мы видим перед собой, не что иное, как ваш с Баки, эммм... Ребенок. Результат смешения генов. Жаль, технически его вырастили в пробирке, ты мог бы получить премию Чаплина как первый родивший мужчина.  
— Тони, — Брюс укоризненно вздохнул, и, удивительное дело, Тони прервал поток красноречия, сразу став серьезным.  
— Хм. Да, — Старк развел руками. — Да. Смешанное ДНК, заранее усиленное сывороткой, Роджерс. Поэтому он похож на вас обоих. И в целом сильнее и лучше по всем параметрам, потому как сыворотка _уже_ встроена в его организм. Как Гидра сумела совместить два набора мужских генов? Не знаю, но обязательно узнаю. И, повторюсь, нет, мы не шутим. Это — ваш генетический материал.  
Баки бросил беспокойный взгляд на Стива, но Роджерс напоминал сейчас каменное изваяние, воплощение Хмурой Задумчивости, явно обдумывая, насколько пойманный гидрант и его странное «родство» усложнит им обоим жизнь. Баки вздохнул, снова посмотрел на заключенного. Тот как раз поднял на них взгляд, и в серых глазах плескались изумление, и обида, и бесконечное одиночество. Баки хорошо знал этот взгляд: сам смотрел на себя ровно так же, когда сбежал от Гидры. Но у гидранта было что-то еще во взгляде, что-то...  
— Сколько... — голос так хрипел, что Баки невольно прервался, кашлянул и попробовал снова. — Сколько ему лет?  
— Технически? — Тони хмыкнул, чуть пожал плечами. — Примерно полтора года. Судя по уже собранным данным, он, ммм, родился, как обычный человеческий младенец, а затем его взросление было разогнано искусственными методами.  
— Не представляю, как Гидра этого добилась, но Тони прав. — Брюс подошел к Баки, положил руку ему на плечо, чуть сжал. Беннер был одним из первых в команде, кто спокойно проявлял к Баки дружественные чувства. И первым кроме Роджерса, от кого Баки согласился их принимать. Со Старком так легко не получалось до сих пор. — Перед нами, по сути, полуторагодовалый ребенок с раскачанным телом и прожаренными мозгами, — пальцы Беннера на плече сжались сильнее. — Способный драться, но неспособный самостоятельно жить, просто в силу возраста.  
— Вообще-то, я _представляю_ , как это можно сделать, — задумчиво сообщил Тони. — И предполагаю, что Гидра каким-то образом добыла информацию по вита-лучам, которые разработал еще мой отец. С их помощью, Роджерс, из тебя за минуту сотворили идеального бога, а вот без них сыворотке Барнса понадобилось что-то около семи лет, чтобы войти в полную силу. Да, я скрупулезно изучил дело номер семнадцать, когда оно наконец попало ко мне в руки. Я говорил, что ты свинья, Роджерс? Ты свинья.  
— Тони... — устало отозвался Стив. Эта перепалка была у них не первой и уж точно не последней. Тони все еще злился, Стив все никак не мог извиниться нормально и вслух, а Баки не собирался ему ничего подсказывать, потому что не хотел вмешиваться в их разборки. В конце концов каждый, кто пытался помочь Стиву и Тони разобраться между собой, в итоге огребал от обоих, и постепенно все Мстители оставили эти бесполезные попытки, разве что кроме Романофф. Но Наташа просто не упускала случая потроллить обоих, а Баки просто решил, что не будет лезть в чужую дружбу. Взрослые, разберутся. Он похлопал Беннера по руке, мягко отстранился и подошел к камере вплотную. Это явно чужеродное для лаборатории сооружение вызывало исключительно гадливость. Прошли долгие четыре года с нападения Таноса на Землю, мир был разрушен почти до основания и с трудом восстанавливал себя, а ЩИТ сумел сохранить несколько передвижных камер для суперсолдат. Надо же...  
Пленник был прикован к креслу. Ему, в отличие от самого Барнса когда-то, еще и голову зафиксировали, так что он мог ее только опускать и поднимать, но не мог двигать в стороны. Кормление строго раз в сутки, с помощью специальных трубок, туалет тоже раз в сутки и на пару минут, возможность пройтись — полчаса раз в неделю. Баки отлично помнил регламент, который ему тогда огласил Росс, и можно было не сомневаться, что с этим пленником никто не будет обходиться мягче.  
Тошнота стала отчетливой, Баки хотелось разбить пластик, разломать кресло и вытащить пленника оттуда, потому что никто, ни один живой _человек_ не заслуживает такого обращения.  
Баки провел металлическими пальцами по пластику, глядя прямо в серые глаза, подмечая сейчас то, что раньше вызывало лишь смутное волнение: ямочка на подбородке, но скулы Стива, веснушки на щеках, собственный овал лица, характерно нахмуренные брови, светлые волосы, ощутимо отросшие за три дня плена, так что они уже закрывали уши, но ни намека на бороду. Слишком гладкая кожа...  
Этот человек был очень молод. Полтора года от рождения, надо же...  
— Что сказал Фьюри? — поинтересовался Стив, прервав спор с Тони о том, кто тут большая свинья. — Насчет его перспектив?  
— А что он мог сказать? Совет Безопасности, когда узнает, настоит на заключении этого... продукта генной инженерии в Рафте. Скорее всего пожизненно, в этом самом кресле, чтобы минимизировать риски, — Тони вздохнул, — а узнает о нем Совет буквально послезавтра. Я и так сделал все, что мог и даже немного больше, чтобы до сих пор не засветить перед ними нашу находку. Выхода только два — и оба хреновые. Позволять ему сбежать нельзя: не думаю, что у него в полтора года есть самостоятельная личность, способная противостоять программам Гидры. Оставлять тоже нельзя: пожизненный Рафт и кресло для младенца не тот грех, который я хотел бы брать на свои плечи.  
— Хм, — Стив подошел к Баки, встал рядом, касаясь плечом плеча. Баки видел его смутное отражение на гладком пластике, и выражение лица Роджерса свидетельствовало о тяжелых раздумьях. — Но получается, что выбора и нет. Нам _придется_ его отпустить.  
— И как ты себе это представляешь? — Тони тоже подошел, встал рядом с Баки, словно хотел, чтобы между ним и Роджерсом хоть что-то стояло. — Его поймают, не мы, так Гидра.  
— Мы можем его спрятать? — глухо спросил Стив.  
— Где? И в каком виде? Так же прикованным к креслу? Тогда уж лучше Рафт. Относительно свободным? Но этот парень сильнее тебя и Барнса, простые охранники с ним не управятся, а вы не можете присматривать за ним вечно.  
— Ты можешь обратить вита-лучи? — спросил Баки прежде, чем Стив ответил Старку.  
Тони, который сам собирался добавить очередной убийственный аргумент, поперхнулся, откашлялся и уставился на него. Надо отдать должное Старку, соображал он действительно быстро, а потому даже не стал переспрашивать, а только поднял брови и выдохнул:  
— О! Ого! Хм, — развернулся и почти побежал обратно к компьютерному пульту. — А ты соображаешь, Холодное Сердце!  
Стив осторожно тронул Баки за плечо, не скрывая встревоженность.  
— Бак? — тихо спросил он, явно не поняв, что такого гениального Баки сказал Старку. Барнс улыбнулся пленнику, подбадривающе, потом повернулся к Стиву и сказал:  
— Вита лучи сделали из полуторогодовалого ребенка взрослого человека. Если собрать установку с обратным действием, то можно попробовать развернуть процесс. И тогда у нас будет ребенок, Стив. И никто не посмеет его отобрать, — Баки обхватил Стива за затылок, притянул к себе, уткнулся лбом в его лоб и прикрыл глаза. — Слышишь? Никто. Я уйду из команды, стану... Стану его растить. Мы будем семьей, придурок.  
— Бак... — повторил Стив.  
— Роджерс, иди сюда, — позвал Тони, — мне нужно проверить кое-что, но, кажется, это реально может сработать!  
Стив вздохнул, потерся о щеку Баки носом и отошел, а Баки снова повернулся к камере, улыбаясь во весь рот. Пленник смотрел на него сосредоточенно и напряженно, и Баки вжал ладони в стенку камеры, словно хотел дотянуться до него, обнять и успокоить.  
— Не волнуйся, мелкий, — сказал он. — Все будет хорошо.  
И впервые за последнее время действительно верил в это. 


End file.
